Master Chief vs Hunter
Interlude Wiz: Hundreds of years in the future, we're bound to find some sort of life up in the stars. Boomstick: We imagine this as a wonderful occasion, a giant step for humanity. Wiz: But what if the aliens aren't as happy to see us as we are them? What if a war breaks out? Boomstick: We would need a soldier, a guardian for humanity. Wiz: Like John-117, the Master Chief. Boomstick: And the Hunter, the Guardian of Earth's last city. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Master Chief Wiz: At the age of six, John-117 was abducted to be part of the Spartan Training Program. Boomstick: He may not have liked it, but they enhanced him and trained him to become one of the best soldiers alive. Wiz: With his enhancement, his bones are nearly indestructible. His reflexes are 300% faster, and his memory, intelligence, and creativity are beyond what is normal. Boomstick: Unsuprisingly, he got a pretty high ranking in the army. Wiz: More specifically, Master Chief Petty Officer. Boomstick: After obtaining this rank, he went on a 30 year campaign against three different alien threats. What a badass. Wiz: He wears the Mark VI Mjolnir Armour, which connects directly to his brain. This makes it so that he controls the armour with thought, not action. Boomstick: This armour does have one major weakness, though. *Game Theory Theme starts to play* Wiz: NO! Turn that music off. *Music stops* Wiz: Thank you. Wiz: This weakness that Boomstick mentioned is that if the connection to the brain is severed, with, say, a melee attack, the suit will no longer be controlled and crush the wearer. Boomstick: They should probably fix that. Wiz: Master Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum, a gun that shoots armour piercing bullets with a range of 400 feet. Boomstick: He also carries the M7 Submachine Gun and M9 Frag Grenades, which have a radius of 15 feet. Wiz: His standard weapons include the M90 shotgun, and the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, which has a range of 3,100 feet. Boomstick: His M41 Rocket Launcher can hold two 102 HEAT Charge Rockets at once, and his Sniper Rifle is made to take down infantry from long distances. Wiz: His most powerful gun, however, is his M6 Spartan Laser, which has a five shot limit. Boomstick: It's a good thing, too. This thing will destroy everything in it's path, blasting you into oblivion. Wiz: He also possesses Special Equipment, like the Over shield, which he can equip to triple the strength of his armour's shields. Boomstick: He uses the Active Camouflage to make himself invisible with a light-bending aura, along with the Bubble Shield to create a portable Forcefield which protects him from projectiles. Wiz: John also has access to alien weaponry, like the Type-25 Plasma Pistol and the Type-51 Carbine. Boomstick: Not to mention the Sticky Plasma Grenades, and the Type-1 Energy Sword. Wiz: Master Chief is an extremely powerful soldier, as he has defeated three different armies, multiple times, can run at over fifty miles per hour, and he even fell from space into orbit, holding nothing but a piece of metal, and was back in the fight only a few minutes later. Boomstick: Master Chief is probably the most badass space soldier out there. Hunter Wiz: A long time ago, Boomstick: Or the somewhat distant future. Depends how you look at it. Wiz: Humanity found a giant floating sphere in our Solar System. Boomstick: This sphere was known as the Traveler, and it brought a new age of happiness to mankind, known as the Golden Age. Wiz: One day, however, the Darkness attacked. The Darkness is the evil counterpart to the Traveler, and it started wiping out all of humanity. Boomstick: The Darkness might not be as evil as we thought, though. *Game Theory Theme starts* Wiz: STOP IT! *Music stops* Wiz: Anyway, the last of humanity fled to earth, surviving in one last city, protected by the Traveler. Boomstick: Over the years, the city was attacked by many alien races. Wiz: To stop mankind from going extinct, the Traveler created robots called Ghosts. Ghosts are tasked with reviving the dead to become protectors, to become Guardians. Boomstick: There are three classes of Guardian, but we'll be focusing on the Hunter. Wiz: Hunters are easily recognized for their hooded cloaks and lightly armored outfit. Boomstick: Their armour to cloth ratio is about 50/50. Wiz: The Hunter has three sub-classes, the Gunslinger, the Bladedancer, and the Nightstalker. Boomstick: Gunslingers have Incendiary Grenades, which light their enemies on fire, Swarm Grenades, which send out drones after exploding to explode a second time, and Tripmine Grendaes, which explode when you pass through their triggers. Wiz: Gunslingers can also use special boots to perform a Double Jump, and even a Triple Jump. Boomstick: Hunters also carry a Golden Gun, which makes an enemy explode once they're killed with it. Wiz: Gunslingers carry special Throwing KnIves, which can do things like setting opponents on fire, boosting the power of the Golden Gun, and eliminating cool down time if a weak point is hit. Boomstick: The second Subclass, the Bladedancer, has Flux Grenades, sticky bombs that deal additional damage if attached to an enemy, Skip Grenades, which split on contact and seek out enemies with multiple projectiles, and the Archbolt Grenade, a grenade that will electrocute targets if it is thrown at a group. Wiz: Bladedancers can use Blink to teleport short distances, and attack from behind. Boomstick: Bladedancers aslo use the Arc Blade, which unleashes a murderous rampage with an auto lock feature. Auto lock. On a knife. Wiz: Bladedancers use Blink Strike to charge forward and slash at enemies, and with the Escape Artist ability, they can briefly turn invisible afterwards. Boomstick: The third and final subclass is the Nightstalker. The Nightstalker carries Spike Grenades, grenades which attach to any surface and emits damaging light, Voidwall Grenades, grenades which create a horizontal wall of burning light, and the Vortex Grenades, grenades that continually damage anyone inside of it's area of effect. Wiz: Nightstalkers can use Shadow Shot, which tethers a large group of enemies, slowly damaging them. They explode after dying. Boomstick: This subclass can also throw Smoke, which blinds the enemies and can even have toxins in it. Wiz: A weapon that the Hunter uses is the Vex Mythoclass, a gun that clears out low level enemies quickly, efficiently, and with little need to reload. Boomstick: Another is the Hunger of Crota, a rocket launcher perfect for crowd control. Wiz: The Hunter also uses the Fatebringer, one of the strongest hand canons out there. Boomstick: While all of these are cool guns, if a Hunter wants REAL firepower, they use a Gjallarhorn. This baby will turn bosses to rubble in a few shots. Imagine having the most powerful rocket launcher ever, which has tracking missiles, which then shoot their own tracking missiles. It's awesome. Wiz: But is it enough to triumph over Master Chief? Boomstick: Let's find out. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Master Chief is running through a battle, M60 Magnums blazing. Suddenly, smoke fills the battlefield. All of the enemies fall to the ground, suffocating. Out of the smoke walks the Hunter, and Master Chief stares at him. Hunter taunts at Chief, and cocks his Vex Mythoclass. FIGHT! Cheif and the Hunter exchange fire, but the shots from the Vex only bounce off of Cheif's armor. Hunter rolls to the side, dodging the shots. Hunter tosses a Throwing Knife, but Chief catches it with his advanced reflexes. Cheif's glove catches on fire, but Chief just shakes the fire out. Hunter tosses a Swarm Grenade, but Chief destroys the drones with a Frag Grenade. The Fog begins to clear, and all of the enemies are dead. Chief rolls to the side and picks up an M90 Shotgun, which he shoots at Hunter. With his light armour, the Hunter flies backward from the impact. The Hunter slowly gets up, and grabs his Fatebringer. He begins shooting at Chief who tanks the shots. As Chief runs at the Hunter, Hunter activates Arc Blade. He runs at Chief and slashes. Master Chief counters the slash with the Energy Sword, and a swordfight breaks out. They slash at each other, countering, until Hunter knocks Chief's Energy Sword out of his hand. Hunter stabs at Chief's chest, but he catches the blade in between the palms of his hands. Chief throws the blade away, and punches Hunter in the face. The mask cracks a little. Hunter rolls backward, and shoots the Hunger of Crota. Master Chief punches the rocket in a different direction, where it explodes harmlessly. Hunter grabs the Golden Gun from his waist, and begins to shoot. He hits Chief's shoulder, and the arm inside of the suit is crushed because that part of the suit was disconnected. Chief grunts. Hunter then grabs the Gjallarhorn, and blasts at Chief. A huge explosion engulfs Chief. When the dust clears, it is seen that Chief was inside of a Bubble Shield. Cheif runs out of the forcefield, and picks up the Energy Sword he had dropped earlier. Chief uses Active Camouflage. Hunter looks around confused. Suddenly, the blade of the Energy Sword erupts from the Hunter's chest. When the Hunter falls, Master Chief is seen standing behind him. KO! Master Chief begins to repeatedly crouch on top of the Hunter's body. Conclusion Boomstick: That was awesome! Wiz: While the Hunter had much more advanced weaponry, it just can't break through Master Chief's armour, with the exception of the Gjallahorn and the Golden Gun. Boomstick: Master Chief outclassed the Hunter in speed, strength, defense, intelligence, reflexes, and everything else with maybe the exception of weapons. Maybe. Wiz: As for the powerful rocket launchers, remember that Chief punched a missile out of the sky. Boomstick: Let's be honest. This outcome was the Hunter's Destiny. Wiz: The winner is Master Chief. Category:Halo vs Destiny Category:Diegoampage Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016